


A Puppy Pack

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: It’s getting late, yet neither is getting ready for the bed. They can’t, not until the nail polish dries enough to apply the last layer. And they’re also waiting for Seungmin to get home.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa 2020





	A Puppy Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clandescene (leevee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/gifts).



> To my giftee; I'm not your original Santa, I apologise for the delay of your gift but the option of pinch-hitting wasn't brought up until recently. I hope you had great holidays!
> 
> Sorry, there isn't much plot just cuddling and being soft for each other

Felix stretches his arms above his head in content, letting out a lazy yawn. 

Jisung stirs in his arms, half-asleep and half-focused on the screen in front of them. On the other side, Hyunjin is resting his head on Felix' shoulder. 

It’s getting late, yet neither is getting ready for the bed. They  _ can’t,  _ not until the nail polish dries enough to apply the last layer. And they’re also waiting for Seungmin to get home. 

“How’s yours doing?” he inquires, casting a glance at both of his companions - Jisung barely manages to keep his head upright, but Hyunjin seems to be awake enough to react. 

“I should have picked a different colour, sky blue,” he remarks but he looks content with the lavender purple Felix picked out for him earlier. 

Jisung turns his head just slightly and lets himself fall forward into Felix’ lap. “Are they done yet? Please tell me they’re done.” 

“They don’t look like they’ve dried properly, sorry,” Felix shakes his head in sympathy. “Hey, is that a smudge?” 

More than one of Jisung’s nails is messy, visual marks of being played with before. Jisung claims the patterns make his nails look prettier, but Felix knows it’s mostly because he can’t keep his hands unoccupied for too long. 

“I couldn’t resist,” Jisung groans in response, to which both Hyunjin and Felix let out a laugh. Jisung is always too impatient and plays with his fingers before he’s supposed to. 

“At least I’m content with how they look, no matter what you say,” he huffs out, voice muffled by Felix’ stomach. He lets his fingers splay out on the couch, too tired to damage the polish further. 

Hyunjin reaches out to flick his forehead, which results in a fit of unhappy groans and a smack from Jisung’s hand - still not dry, but of course Jisung has to return the blow. Before Hyunjin can reach out to mess with him further, Felix takes his hand into his, intertwining their fingers. “Would you not?” 

“He started it,” Hyunjin retorts, sticking out his tongue. 

Jisung doesn’t see it through his closed eyes, which is a relief. The last thing Felix wants to deal with is the two bickering, he’s tired as it is. 

Hopefully, Seungmin will return home soon. Because that’s truly the only reason they’re awake. With Seungmin’s puppy at the Vet, the boy found himself too stressed to function. Which is why Chan allowed him to take a day off, making sure his puppy is doing good. 

Hyunjin and Jisung, similarly concerned for the dog, have claimed to stay awake until he returns, and Felix is truly the only one who can keep them away from each other’s necks. Not that they mean any of the bites, but it’s bothersome, nevertheless. 

“Felix, do you know anything about llamas?” 

“You’ll have to enlighten me, Jinnie,” he shakes his head with a tired smile.

Hyunjin smirks back. “Gladly.” 

And so they wait. 

They’ve been doing that for a few hours, and the curfew has already passed but neither of them dares to move from the living room. Seungmin isn’t the type to come forward about his struggles, and if he doesn’t find them here by the time he’s back, the chances of being told the news are low. 

It doesn’t take long and Felix finds his hand slipping from around Hyunjin’s back to stroke his head, pressing the dancer’s face into his neck. Hyunjin welcomes the touch with a pleased hum, bringing his unoccupied hand to rest on their intertwined ones. 

“Thank you for staying up with me,” he rasps out, breath echoing against Felix' neck. It makes him giggle, ticklish. 

“Of course, we have to know if the puppy is okay,” he replies quietly. “We all care about Seungmin’s baby as much as he does.” 

“But you’re the only one staying awake,” Hyunjin points out, and their glances fall towards Jisung, whose chest is heaving evenly. Must be really tired from the practice today. 

“He works really hard to improve his dance,” he says. 

Hyunjin hums in answer. “I know, but he stayed behind for nothing. It would be more comfortable to sleep in a bed.” 

“Are you worried about him?” Felix asks, amused. Of course he is, but he rarely admits it out loud - spare for moments like these, when no one is around to listen. 

“It’s just… why would he come here if he knew he’s too tired to stay awake?” 

“Because he wanted to know about the puppy,” Felix explains again, fondly. “And because he wanted to keep an eye on us, probably.” 

“That’s silly,” Hyunjin chuckles. “As if he wasn’t the one hyungs are constantly keeping an eye on.” 

“Must be compensating somehow,” Felix shrugs, hoping the shaking of his body as he laughs doesn’t wake Jisung up. That would be a shame, now that he’s comfortably sleeping. 

“He’ll ditch us for hyung tomorrow, won’t he?” 

Felix doesn’t answer, only hums in thought. That’s where their conversation dies down, making room for the comfortable silence. The only sound audible is their breathing, and Felix’ fingers slowly massaging Hyunjin’s scalp. 

And then another sound disrupts the peace, the doorknob. 

Hyunjin is standing up promptly, failing to keep balance as he clumsily sprints towards the door. Felix carefully stands up before he waddles to the door. 

When Seungmin opens the door, he doesn’t expect two pairs of expectant eyes staring back at him, and he almost takes a step back. Well, almost. He’s just as tired. 

“So?” Hyunjin asks at the same time as Felix says, “Glad to see you back!” 

Seungmin offers them a soft smile before he shuffles past them, putting down his shoes and slowly walking towards his room. 

Hyunjin follows right after, prompting a whisper-conversation about the puppy and the Vet and  _ why did it take you so long? we were getting worried!  _

Felix watches them from afar, contemplating if he should follow them, because he also wants to know how it went, but a pair of arms stop him from doing so. He feels Jisung’s chin on his shoulder. “Wanna sleep.” 

“Come on, baby,” he replies without thinking, and decides he much rather wants to put this sleepyhead to bed. Seungmin is at home, and the puppy is probably okay too, and he’ll hear about it in the morning. It will have to wait that long. 

He spares a brief glance at the living room table - nail polish and other cosmetics scattered around it - and decides that’s also a matter of tomorrow. 

It’s not unusual to find themselves in each other’s beds, and Felix isn’t surprised by Hyunjin calling dibs on Seungmin’s company - he’s always been his favourite. It leaves him with only one option, as the other members are already asleep, but he doesn’t mind one bit. 

Tonight, it’s just the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
